Electrical enclosures for exterior applications are required to prohibit the ingress of liquids in the form of dripping water of driven rain above the lowest point of the enclosed electrical devices. When the enclosure provides protection for electrical switches, circuit breakers or other circuit protection devices which produce gases during abnormal conditions (short circuit conditions), the enclosure cover must be sufficiently restrained to prohibit forced opening by the pressure of those gasses. Generally, enclosures providing these features have employed top hinged covers that rotate upward with overlapping drip flanges on the enclosure top and screw type fasteners, or screw attached covers with overlapping drip flanges on the enclosure top. A weatherproof electrical enclosure manufactured by Murray Electrical Products, a division of Siemens Energy & Automation, Inc., employs a side-hinged cover. The Murray cover operates in a manner similar to a top hinged enclosure in that the cover must be raised after closing such that the top edge of the cover will be positioned behind the overlapping drip flange on the enclosure top. A latch attached to the bottom of the enclosure engages a flange along the bottom of the cover to hold the cover in the raised position. Other weatherproof side-hinged covers are known, however, most require some type of gasketing or sealing to prevent the ingress of liquids. Sealing of the enclosure can cause deformation of the enclosure and/or opening of the cover due to pressure from gasses produced by the operating circuit protection devices inside the enclosure. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/942,343, filed on Oct. 1, 1997, assigned to the present assignee and incorporated herein by reference, teaches a side hinged weatherproof enclosure. The methods of preventing the ingress of liquid disclosed in the above patent application are most effective on small enclosures such as air-conditioner disconnect switches. The cover latching means disclosed therein is not intended to prevent the cover from being forced open by the pressure of expanding internal gasses. It would therefore be desirable to have a simple means of preventing the ingress of liquids into an electrical enclosure, which does not require a sealing means. It is further desirable to provide a cover latching means, other than screws, which will maintain the integrity of the cover while allowing gasses produced by circuit protection devices to escape without causing significant damage to the enclosure. It would be most desirable to incorporate these features in an enclosure with a side-hinged cover.